Nelonen
The Nelonen (Finnish for "fourth") is the fifth and lowest level of the Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga, which is split into sixteen divisions based on the eight Kolmonen divisions. Because of the quickness with which this division was set up, it will actually make its UJPL debut in March of 2010. The divisional setup is equivalent to a geographical halving of each Kolmonen division. *A - Karelia Sapmi (Kolmonen) **A1 - Karelia (Nelonen) **A2 - Sapmi (Nelonen) *B - Vologda-Arkhangel'sk (Kolmonen) **B1 - Western Uralica (Nelonen) **B2 - Northwestern Uralica (Nelonen) *C - Southwestern Uralica (Kolmonen) **C1 - Southern Uralica (Nelonen) **C2 - Mari El (Nelonen) *D - Kirov-Syktyvkar (Kolmonen) **D1 - Kirovski Rayon (Nelonen) **D2 - Komi-Menno (Nelonen) *E - Udmurtiya (Kolmonen) **E1 - Udmurtiya North (Nelonen) **E2 - Udmurtiya South (Nelonen) *F - Permski Rayon **F1 - Permski Rayon North **F2 - Permsky Rayon South *G - Southeast Uralica **G1 - Yekaterinburg-East **G2 - Nizhny Tagil-West *H - Northeast Uralica **H1 - Ural West Slope **H2 - Yamalia/Yugra Promotion-Relegation Scheme The changed promotion-relegation scheme for the Nelonen is as follows: Promotion - 2 up from each Nelonen sub-zone to each Kolmonen zone. Relegation - the relegation from the Kolmonen zone above each Nelonen sub-zone has a direct impact on the structure of the Vitonen divisions below. Under ideal conditions, two teams from each sub-zone would be relegated from the Kolmonen zone into the Nelonen sub-zone, while four teams would be relegated from the Nelonen sub-zone into the Vitonen division beneath it. Since the Vitonen's divisions' size isn't entirely fixed, though, this allows for a degree of flexibility. If one sub-zone receives more than 2 teams from relegation from the Kolmonen, the result is actually fewer promotions from the Vitonen. If they get fewer than two, teams are spared relegation in the Nelonen. 2010 Season At the end of this season only, the divisions will relegate the six worst teams, reserve or not, to the Vitonen, which will debut in 2011, with no teams coming up to replace them. This will be made up through extra relegation from the Kolmonen, who is also shrinking from 24 teams per division to 20. Kolmonen: 6 down to Nelonen per zone (as well as the one-up, one-down per zone from Kakkonen), 2 up from Nelonen per zone. Nelonen: 3 down from Kolmonen per sub-zone, 1 up to Kolmonen per sub-zone, 6 down to Vitonen per sub-zone. 2010 Lineup Division A1 - Karelia *Atlantis Pääjärvi *CSFK Petroskoi *CSKA Viipuri *Dinamo Kostomuksha *Dinamo Petroskoi *Inter Enso *Jokerit Suojärvi *Käkisalmen Palloseura *Karjalan JK Kondupohju *Kem Vienankemi *Louhin Salamat *Muujärven PK *Onega Kondupohju *Rapid Sorokka *SK Karhumägi *Sortavalan Palloklubi (SoPK) *Spartak Aunus *Spartak Lahdenpohju *Torpedo Petroskoi *Torpedo Pudozh *Transit Vojatsu *Tsementnik Pitkäranta *Viipuri Kickers *Zheleznik Segezha Division A2 - Sapmi *Allianssi Murmashi *Apatiittin Palloseura *Apatitsky FK *Dinamo Monche *Dynamo Hiipinä *Finnsky Klub Kolosjoki *FK Severomorsk *FK Snezhogorsk *Luch Murmansk *Montsan Palloklubi 2010 *Murman Severomorsk *Polar Dawns Rovers *Polaris Z. Revda *Rapid Kuálõk *Sapmi Käddluhtt *Sapmi Murmansk *Severomineralnik Apatity *Spartak Gadzhiyevo *Spartak Kovdor *Spartak Murmansk *Torpedo Zapolyarny *Viktoria Severomorsk *Zenit Polyarny *Zheleznik Olenegorsk Division B1 - Western Uralica *Dinamo Cherepovets *Dinamo Kharovsk *Dinamo Koryazhma *Dinamo Kotlas *Dinamo-II Vologda *Energiya Sheksna *FK Kotlas-II *FK Vytegra *IPK-Reservit *Khimik-II Koryazhma *Lokomotiv-II Kotlas *Nikol Nikolsk *Serebrennik Koryazhma *Spartak Cherepovets *Spartak Krasavino *Spartak Vologda *Sporting Kimcheng *Suhona Isoustiuki *Torpedo Cherepovets *Torpedo Vologda *Totimaa Blues *Transit Gryazovets *Uralica Kotlas *Vychegda Irta Division B2 - Northwestern Uralica *Byelomorye Mezen *Dinamo Mezen *Dinamo-II Arkhangel'sk *FK Krasnoflotsky *FK Kuloy *FK Novodvinsk *FK Shenkursk *FK Tsiglomen' *Gornyak Nyandoma *Gruzchiky Arkhangel'sk *Metallurg Ust'-Shonosha *Mirnyy SK *Neftekhimik Onega *Promyshlennik Isagorka *Spartak Arkhangel'sk *Spartak Kargopol *Spartak Plesetsk *Spartak Veliski *Torpedo Arkhangel'sk *Transit Veliski *UJK-Reservit *Usovuori Lesniki *Yagry FK *Zheleznik Arkhangel'sk Division C1 - Southern Uralica *Chŏvash Ulatŏr *Dinamo Lashma *Dinamo Shumerlya *FK Eterne *FK Kozlovka *FK Ordjanbuje *FK Sentervorri *FK Torpoi *FK Vurnary *Khimik Saransk *Lokomotiv Tsivilsk *Mashinostroitel Cheboksary *Mashinostroitel Saransk *Metallist Saransk *Mordovia Orozai *Mordovia-II Saransk *Spartak Cheboksary *Spartak Saransk *Stal Ulator *Torpedo Saransk *Torpedo Shumerlya *Torpedo Yavas *Transit Krasnoslobodsk *Zheleznik Insar Division C2 - Mari El *Dinamo Yarkosky *Dinamo Yoshkar-Ola *FK Ilet' *FK Kilemary *FK Morki *FK Orshanka *FK Ozerki *FK Provoi *FK Sernur *FK Torjal (Novy Torjal) *FK Tsykmä *FK Turek *FK Yoshkar-Ola *FK Yurino *FK Yurkino *Jupiter Yarkosky *Lokomotiv Paranga *Lokomotiv Tsykmä *Metallurg Yoshkar-Ola *Sokol Medvedevo *Spartak Yulser-Ola *Spartak-II Yoshkar-Ola *Torpedo Sernur *Volga Yulser-Ola Division D1 - Kirovski Rayon *CSKVC-II Kirov *Dinamo Käkshär *Dinamo Orichi *Dinamo-II Kirov *FK Kirov-II *FK Kirovo-Chepetsk *FK Kukarka *FK Murashi *FK Nolinsk *FK Sosnovka *FK Strizhi *FK Zuyevka *Gornyak Belaya Kholunitsa *Gornyak Slobodskoy *KJK Reservit *Mashinostroitel-II Kirov *Metallurg Kirovo-Chepetsk *Olimpia-II Kirovo-Chepetsk *Salamat Kirssi *Spartak-II Kirov *Torpedo Malmyzh *Transit Omutninsk *Transit Ürzhüm *Trud Orlov Division D2 - Komi-Menno *CSKA-II Syktyvkar *Dinamit Ezhva *Dinamo Emva *FK Adzherom *FK Emva *FK Mikun *FK Sindor *FK Syktyvkar-II *FK Yarega *Kortkeros Town *Lokomotiv Trakt *Northbank United (Bol'shaya Sluda-Chasovo) *Patschker SpVgg *Peltinischer FC *SiPS-Reservit *Spartak Pazhga *Start Zheshart *Telekom-B Pazhga *Torpedo Aykino *Torpedo Ezhva *Trátyi TK-B *Visinger SV *Vogvozdino Town *Vychegda Yazel' Note: FK Vilgort merged into FK Syktyvda. Division E1 - Udmurtiya North *Dinamo Igra *Energiya Kez *Fakel Town *FK Debyosi *FK Glazov *FK Karsovay *FK Kez *FK Kilmez *FK Krasnogorskoye *FK Sharkan *FK Syumsi *FK Yashkur-Bodya *FK Yukamenskoye *FK Yulskoye *FK Zura *Krylja Uralikov-II *Novyy Town *Spartak Glazov *Tekstilshchik Igra *Torpedo Yar *Transit Votka *Udmurt Balezino *Velocitas Votka *Zheleznik Votka Division E2 - Udmurtiya South * Dinamo Oktyabrsky * FK Alnashi * FK Bolshaya Ucha * FK Grakhovo * FK Kambarka * FK Karakulino * FK Kizner * FK Nylga * FK Pirogovo * FK Pychas * FK Sigayev * FK Urom * FK Zavyalovo * Lesnik Uva * Neftçi Ägerce (Agryz) * Sokol Izhevsk * Sokol Sarapul * Spartak Sarapul * Torpedo Agryz * Torpedo Kiyasovo * Torpedo Purga (Malaya Purga) * Torpedo Sarapul * Udmurtiya-II Izhevsk * Uva Hotspur Division F1 - Permski Rayon North *Bumazhnik-II Solikamsk *FK Aleksandrovsk *FK Berezniki-II *FK Gubakha *FK Kizel *FK Krasnovishersk *FK Rodniki *FK Solikamsk *Jaivan Pallokerho *Kama Usolye *Mashinist Chusovoi *Mashinostroitel-II Aleksandrovsk *MetaFraks-II Gubakha *MotorMash Dobryanka *Spartak Berezniki *Spartak Kizel *Torpedo Berezniki *Torpedo Gremyachinsk *Torpedo Solikamsk *Traktor Chusovoi *Tsementnik Berezniki *Velocitas Dobryanka *Zavod Gornozavodsk *Zavod Ural-II Solikamsk Division F2 - Permski Rayon South *Amkar-II Perm' *Chadsky Zavod FK (formerly Zavod Oktyabrsky) *Dinamo Osa *Energiya Nytva *FK Barda *FK Chaykovsky *FK Kukushtan *FK Kuyeda *FK Ochyor *FK Okhansk *FK Suksin *FK Vereshchagino *FK Zvyozdny *Gornyak Kungur *Lokomotiv Lysva *Mashinostroitel Krasnokamsk *Metallurg Osa *Promyshlennik Zakamsk *Spartak Lysva *Torpedo Krasnokamsk *Traktor Vereshchagino *Transit Kungur *Ural Perm' *Uralikskiye Bashkirye Chernushka Division G1 - Southeast Uralica East/Yekaterinburg *Asbest City *Avtodor Yekaterinburg *Dinamo Tavda *Dinamo Yekaterinburg *Fakel-Log United *FK Artyomovsky *FK Asbest *FK Nizhnaya Tura *FK Tugulym *Luch Zarechnyy *Metallurg Kamensk *Promyshlennik Kamensk *Retrofitnik Asbest *Rezh Town *Spartak Irbit *Spartak Yekaterinburg *Torpedo Yekaterinburg *Transit Kamyshlov *Transit Talitsa *Tura Turinsk *Turbo Karpinsk *Ural Alapayevsk *Ural-II Yekaterinburg *Zenit Yekaterinburg Division G2 - Southeast Uralica West/Nizhny Tagil *Dinamo Krasnoufimsk *Dinamo Nizhny Tagil *Dinamo Verkhnaya Salda *Energiya Nizhny Tagil *FK Arti *FK Kachkanar *FK Kirovgrad *FK Nizhny Tagil *FK Polevskoy *FK Revda *FK Sysert *FK Verkhny Tagil *Fortuna-II Nizhny Tagil *Gornyak Polevskoy *Khimik Revda *Mashinostroitel Nizhnyaya Salda *Metallist Pervouralsk *Metallurg Novouralsk *Rapid Nizhny Tagil *Spartak Degtyarsk *Spartak Nizhny Tagil *Torpedo Novouralsk *Ural Pervouralsk *Zenit Lesnoy Division H1 - Ural West Slope *Dinamo Usinsk *Dinamo Vorkuta *FK Inta-II *FK Severouralsk *FK Sosnogorsk *FK Vorkuta-II *Gornyak Pechora *Inta Kickers *Lesnik Vuktyl *Metallurg Serov *Neftekhimik Parma *Pechorski SK-II *Polyarny Naryan-Mar *Progress Vorkuta *Punaturjimen Palloseura *Spartak Öskölömi *Spartak Serov *Spartak-II Ukhta *Sporting Volchansk *Transit-II Sosnogorsk *Troitsko-Pechorsky Lesniki *Turan-II Ukhta *UralMash Punaturjin *UralTek Pechora Division H2 - Yamalia/Yugra * Bumazhnik Pyt-Yakh * Dinamo Megion * Dinamo Urengoy * FK Juganvar * FK Khanto * FK Kogalym * FK Langepas * FK Muravlenko * FK Novy Urengoy * FK Nyaidem * FK Raduzhnyy * FK Yugrakar * Lyantor Town * Mansi Sportklub FK * Mashinostroitel Megion * MTK Juganvar * Nakkanin Pallokerho * Spartak Khanto * Spartak Nyagan * Spartak Urai * Spartak Yugorsk * SPKFK Salyakharad * Yamal Nyaidem * YugraMash Kogalym Category:Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga